killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Glacius
Glacius is a cryokinetic alien being and a major character in the Killer Instinct franchise. He has made an appearance in every single game of the series. The Glacius in Killer Instinct 2 was a different alien - he was an ancestor to the one present in Killer Instinct and Killer Instinct (2013). Appearance Of a fairly large stature, Glacius also has a bit of a heavier weight for his physique, most likely due to the high density of ice and water that makes up his body. His entire body has ranges of blue and silver. His arms are a light blue and also glow, and his legs are a darker blue than the rest of his body. His torso and head are silver and white. He has no ears, and his eyes are a dark blue with a black ring around them. As far as a nose or mouth, none can be seen, but upon closer inspection, it seems as if the white ice around his face could be a type of mask. If not, it is still possible that he has a mouth under the icicles on the front of his face. In Killer Instinct 2, Glacius's appearance has only minor changes. More of his dark blue skin can be seen from under the white ice, and his eyes are in more of a glare than a blank stare. He seems to be a bit larger than his previous form, and instead of having five fingers, he now has three, and his feet also have three appendages instead of coming to a boot tip. The reason for those changes remain unknown. By the time of Killer Instinct (2013), Glacius has undergone a dramatic change in physical appearance. While still humanoid, his body is much more alien-like in appearance, with his limbs being thinner and his head now longer, shaped with mandibles. His inner body is wiry and almost insectoid, but it is coated in a thick layer of ice that resembles the muscle mass of a human. He also lacks the smooth surface he had from the original game and instead has jagged, ice-like crystals emerging from various points along his body. He now has four fingers (two fingers and two thumbs) on each hand and only two toes on each foot. He retains his green eyes from KI2/Gold, although they look much more reptilian in nature. Powers & Abilities Glacius's body seems to be made of both ice and water, or some state in between for he can morph his body into different shapes using something akin to cryokinesis. This includes liquidizing himself into a puddle and quickly moving across the ground, or morphing his hands and arms into weapons, mainly a lance and an axe. He can also form spiked balls of ice out of the moisture in the air. Killer Instinct Story Glacius is an alien being from a distant planet. When his spaceship crash landed on Earth, he was captured by Ultratech. Hoping to prove these alien beings to be inferior, Ultratech forces him to fight for his life in the Killer Instinct tournament. Extended Story Wandering the galaxy in search of new life, a curious Glacius skims too close to the Earth and, sucked in by its gravitational field, crashlands deep in the heart of a snow-bound mountain range. Groggy but counting himself lucky to be alive, he surveys the damage and sets out in the hope of finding the parts he needs. The history books of Glacius' race warn of the humans unreasoning brutality, but surely they exaggerate? Unfortunately, the alien will soon have time to regret his trusting nature when Ultratech capture him for use in their own unique brand of 'scientific research'. Stage: Mountain Temple (Main)/Mountain Shrine (Alternate) Moveset *Shockwave: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Punch *Cold Shoulder: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *Ice Lance: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch *Liquidize: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Back Then Forward, Any Punch *Ultra Combo: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 2: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 3: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: 1 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Back, Fierce Kick *No Mercy 2: 1 Character Distance Away Half Circle Back, Medium Kick *No Mercy 3: 1 Character Distance Away Half Circle Forward, Medium Punch *Humiliation: Half Circle Forward, Medium Kick Ending After escaping from the grasp of Ultratech, Glacius finally returns to the site of his crashed spaceship. With the advanced technology present at Ultratech, Glacius takes the materials he needs and repairs his damaged ship. With memories of the evil he faced there fading slowly, Glacius begins the long and arduous trip back to his homeworld. Killer Instinct 2 Story Two Millennia from now a captured relative earns freedom by slaying a fire being and escaping home. But now in the past a distress call has been answered. Glacius must free his stranded kin. Extended Story The ordeals of this alien ambassador explain why his race made a point of avoiding contact with us until his descendant was forced to crash-land on our world 2000 years later. Sent to Earth by his race in search of a scout party long since lost, Glacius soon found himself imprisoned by the surviving followers of Gargos. In the chaos caused by the arrival of warriors from the far future and their demonic foe, he seizes the opportunity to escape his captors and battle his way to freedom. Stage: Spaceship Moveset *Cold Shoulder: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *Ice Grip: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *Liquidize & Uppercut: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick, Fierce Kick *Liquidize In Air: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *Liquidize: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *Ice Lance: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *Arctic Blast: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch *Air Double: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponents Throw *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch Plus Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Kick *Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick Super Moves *Super Uppercut: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Cold Shoulder: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Liquidize & Uppercut: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Arctic Blast: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *Arctic Slam: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Quick Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 3: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 4: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 5: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick First 4 Enders Finishers *No Mercy: Hold Back, Half Circle Back Plus Quick Kick Endings Kill Sabrewulf and destroy Glacius' spaceship With Gargos defeated, Glacius starts the long search for his lost comrades. Returning to a well hidden place previously discovered, Glacius is reunited with the captured members of his race. Freeing his captured comrades , Glacius leads them back to his ship, and onto their homeworld. The rescue mission has been a total success. Don't kill Sabrewulf but destroy Glacius' spaceship With Gargos defeated, Glacius starts the long search for his lost comrades. Returning to a well hidden place previously discovered, Glacius is reunited with the captured members of his race. But he has been careless, a spared enemy has tracked him with only revenge in mind. His joy at finding his comrades is short lived. Kill Sabrewulf but don't destroy Glacius' spaceship With Gargos defeated, Glacius starts the long search for his lost comrades. Although victorious, Glacius still has no idea where his captured friends are. Frustrated, he resigns himself to a long trip home alone... The consulation that he himself has survived is not enough. Leaving Earth, the victory is hollow. His mission is a failure and his people remain lost. Killer Instinct (2013) Story: '''The alien Glacius is driven by chivalry to protect a young species with potential for greatness. Finding his ship’s power core stolen, Glacius is determined to locate the thief and undo any damage caused by his abandoned tech. '''Extended Story — "The Ice-man Cometh": The alien being called Glacius hails from a distant planetary system where he serves as a galactic marshal, hunting down lifeforms that have violated any of the “88 Decrees” of the Alliance of Worlds. Powerful telepathic beings, Glacius’s race has the ability to bend simple molecular structure to their will, encasing their relatively defenseless bodies in all manner of protective shells. This gives their species an ability to adapt to environments easily and turn local resources from any planet into native forms of defense and attack, allowing them to move from planet to planet, and thus always with a means of besting their quarry. A faint distress signal reaches the marshal’s relay network, sent from the fringes of known space. The location is pinpointed on a developing world, the only data available on it found in the deep archives. A notorious criminal from decades earlier had fled into deep space, pursued by the marshals until a final battle took place near the planet. The criminal’s ship was heavily damaged in the battle, lost control, and burned up in the atmosphere. The case was considered closed and the criminal filed as deceased. Responding to the odd, ancient transmission, Glacius’ ship is attacked by weapons technologies this race should not possess – ones that only an elevated species would have access to. Unprepared from such an assault, his ship is heavily damaged and it crashes in Antarctica. The impact from the crash destroys Glacius’ native shell, so he quickly adopts the arctic ice to his body, forming a new shell. Then he sets out to find the origin of the weapons used on him, and those responsible for the fake signal as well as the attack on his ship. His transition to a new shell takes some time, however, and during this metamorphosis he discovers that components of his ship have been removed, including the highly confidential dimensional fold power core, which allows his ship to move great distances through space. As a security measure, it should have detonated on removal from his ship, but it did not self-destruct. As he sets out from the crash site and observes the creatures on Earth, he realizes their technology is corrupted – they have been exposed to ideas and technologies they should not yet have, a serious violation of several of the “88 Decrees”. Glacius is lured into the Killer Instinct tournament through carefully orchestrated clues to his core’s location. He plays along with the leads, knowing he is being set up for some unknown purpose, but confident in his ability to defeat anything this planet can throw at him. He assumes that he will eventually confront the one responsible for his crash and the origin of the alien tech that has uplifted this world. Finally confronting Sadira, Glacius defeats the one whom he suspects holds the answers, only to realize she too was playing a part in a greater manipulation. He watches as she uses samples of his genetic code taken during the battle to bypass the safeties on the fold core and open a wormhole to… elsewhere. The portal opens only briefly before it collapses, but Glacius recognizes the importance of this act. Someone on this planet now has control over a fold core, meaning they can bend space to their will. This is a serious violation of the “88 Decrees,” and to leave now would be a criminal act on his part. His path set before him, he vows to search further and discover the holder of the core before they can abuse its powers. During his trainings, Glacius studied the dangers of folding space and the powers it could unleash in the wrong hands. Misuse of this power could open doorways to places best left sealed and cross not only simple distance, but dimensions, some of which contain things that have been “removed” for the greater good due to their corruptive natures. Fearing the corruption that comes from contact with these beings, Glacius focuses on improving his Hail technique to keep these new horrors at bay. Stage: '''Crash Site (Similarity of Spaceship (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, the crashed spaceship begins to start up, causing the snow to be blown heavily from the spaceship. '''Moveset: Special Moves: * Puddle Punch: Glacius goes into a puddle, then hits his opponent with an uppercut. * Cold Shoulder: Glacius dashes ramming his shoulder into the opponent. * Hail (Close/Medium/Long Range): * Shatter: Glacius summons an icy light to scatter ice onto the opponent. * Liquidize: Shadow Moves: * Shadow Hail: * Shadow Cold Shoulder: * Shadow Puddle Punch: * Shadow Shatter: Combo Openers: * Ice Lance: * Puddle Punch: * Shadow Puddle Punch: * Cold Shoulder: * Shadow Cold Shoulder: * Shatter: Combo Enders: * Hail: * Cold Shoulder: * Puddle Punch: * Shatter: * Shadow Shatter: Ultra Combo Hits: 25 Hits Instinct Mode - Ice Armors: Glacius will have five pieces of Ice Armors, which he can use one piece at a time; one piece of the ice armor will recover for 3 secs. after it's been used; all of the ice armor pieces will vanquish after the Instinct Mode is finished. Combo Trait - Ranged Auto-Doubles: After connecting with a ranged opener, Glacius can then follow up with a Double from afar. Can perform ranged Counter Breakers during the combo as well. Other Attributes: Glacius cannot dash. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic themes, "Controlling Transmission" and "Spaceship" will play. Endings: Spare Sadira, ULTRA Fulgore: Glacius has defeated all who have come into contact with his technology, removing any evidence of his presence. Ever vigilant, the alien continues on his journey, knowing the influence of his lost technology continues to spread, and determined to repair the damage at all costs. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sadira: As Sadira collapses in defeat, she sends a signal to activate Glacius' lost power core. Paired with an Ultratech device, the searing energy of the core opens a dimensional rift. Through ragged breathes, Sadira murmurs the words, "My mission is complete. The path is open." ULTRA Both Sadira and Fulgore: Convinced of the danger posed by Earth's inhabitants, Glacius evacuates the planet. He triggers a self-destruct signal to the lost tech, setting off an explosion that decimates the earth. In his hearts, Glacius knows he made the only possible decision. Signature Moves *'Ice Lance' *'Puddle Punch' *'Cold Shoulder' *'Hail' *'Shatter' *'Liquidize' Trivia *In the Killer Instinct (2013), Glacius's black alternate color scheme matches that of Todd McFarlane's Spawn, complete with white splotches around his green eyes. * The story of Glacius crash-landing on Earth may be a reference to the alien creature in John Carpenter's movie The Thing (which is based on John W. Campbell Jr. Novella Who Goes There?), this appears as no coincidence, because both the alien creatures in the film and story are mimics and morph just like Glacius morphing body. Furthermore, the alien in the film tries to repair its ship, which mirrors Glacius efforts to repair its ship. * Glacius' race are the reigning galactic champions in team dance-off competition for the last 13 Cluster Games events (think Olympics, but for the galaxy). Their moves are unmatched, as you can see here. Only one time, three games ago, did they come close to losing to a team from The Vorin Empire, who stunned the crowd with their amazing syncopated dance to "K'thaxx Rikk G'thangor", a very popular piece across the civilized galaxy, but long considered impossible to dance to, much like most of the compositions from earthly composer Phillip Glass. It was only by the slimmest of margins did Glacius' race pull it off, but everyone suspects it was the Tikk-nor judge's absolute distaste for the Vorin Empire that skewed the voting in their favor. Hard to blame him, what with the Vorin empire's occupation of his planet, but in judging something as important as the Cluster dance-off, you'd think he could have put those petty concerns aside.http://www.ultra-combo.com/forums/index.php?topic=10960.msg195198 * Glacius & Cinder's rivalry as fire & ice is similar to Mortal Kombat's Sub-Zero & Scorpion. * Glacius' limbs are similar to how Dhalsim stretches his arms & legs for punches and kicks. Except Glacius is made of liquid. Gallery Killer Instinct Ripvgla.jpg glacius2.jpg glacius1.jpg Fulvgla.jpg Killer Instinct 2 Killer Instinct 2 Glacius.jpg Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg Glavja.jpg Glacius.jpg Killer Instinct (Xbox One) e3-2013-killer-instinct.jpg|Earlier design. Note the skull-like face reminiscent of Glacius' appearance in Killer Instinct 2 Glacius Crash-Site-900x506.png|Glacius' Crash Site glaciuscharprofile.jpg|Glacius (old Color 2) Killerglaciusthingimg.jpg|Color 2 (old) glacius_610.jpg Killer_Instinct_Glacius_02.jpg Jb2hkKHWW4Mc4y.jpg Glacius01.gif Glacius Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Glacius (Ice Temple) Glacius Arcade Intro 1.png|Glacius Arcade Intro 1 Glacius Arcade Intro 2.png|Glacius Arcade Intro 2 Glacius Arcade Bio.png|Glacius Arcade Bio Glacius.png killerinstinct3-glacius-concept-prima.jpg|Glacius concept art References Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters